Pokemon: Chaos
by Kojiro
Summary: The complete fanfic that you love or hate, I don't know which. Total random chaos has met with Pokemon Island, and all due to the death of one would-be Pokemon Master.


Pokemon: Chaos  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a day like any other, Ash and his friends were lost in the woods as usual. Misty of course, was upset as usual.  
  
"Ash!! You idiot!! We're lost in the woods again!" She growled. "Why I'm certain a blind man has better sense of direction than you do!"  
  
"Shutup Misty!" Ash retorted. "I don't see you leading us!"  
  
"Ash has a point." Brock said.  
  
"Who asked you?" Misty yelled, pulling out a large mallet and hitting Brock over the head with it. For once, you could finally see the teenager's eyes, even if it was a ten second time frame.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice declared.  
  
"And make it double!" A man's voice joined in. Behind the trio, stood the infamous Team Rocket.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!" James held up his rose to his nose.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
The even more infamous scratch-cat with the Brooklyn accent jumped into view. "Meowth! Dat's right!"  
  
In*fa*mous (adjective): having a reputation of the worst kind  
  
Ash and his friends stood there in shock. Team Rocket had gotten the drop on them yet again. That, and they greatly envied Jesse and James' hair. So naturally, now you can understand their sounds of distaste.  
  
"What are they doing here??" Ash moaned.  
  
"What we always do, when we show up!" Jesse said. "To take your Pikachu!"  
  
At that, the Pikachu stepped behind Ash in certain fear of the mighty Team Rocket.  
  
"Now hand it over, Twerp!" James said.  
  
"Hand it to you? Never! Not in a gazillion-billion-trillion years!" Ash retorted, thinking that he sounded rather snazzy.  
  
Jesse and James laughed, the Twerp wasn't going to outdo them this time. They promptly pulled out 98 Magnums, and pointed them at Ash's head.  
  
"You were saying?" James asked, grinning.  
  
Ash's eyes simply bulged in shock. No way had this to be real! He was dreaming... yeah, that's right, and if he pinched himself, he would wake up. He pinched himself. He looked back to Jesse and James, they were still there, guns aimed at his empty hollow head. He gulped. "...Run!!!" He mustered out and ran the opposite direction with Misty and Brock. The guns fired, a thud was heard with Brock cursing like a sailor.  
  
Blood pumped through Ash's heart as bullets exploded upon impact on nearby trees. Suddenly he heard Misty scream in pain, yelling something about her arm. Ash didn't look back, he kept running. A cliff appeared underneath his feet and he fell. Pikachu screamed in horror as his friend plummitted to the spikey rocks below. Ash fumbled with his Pokeballs, reaching for the one that contained Bulbasaur. He found it and threw it out.  
  
"Bulbasaur!! Vine Whip now, pull us back up the cliff!!!" He yelled. Bulbasaur obeyed, extending his vines to wrap around the trees obove. He grabbed onto Bulbasaur as the Pokemon pulled them up. When they made up there, Ash saw a sight that filled his heart with rage. Team Rocket had Pikachu in their clutches.  
  
"Hey, look who's back for more, Jesse!" James said, glee in his voice.  
  
"The Twerp didn't die after all...." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just finish him off!" Meowth said, and snatched Jesse's gun, and fired. All Ash saw was a flash of light as a slug blasted its way through his skull. He fell, Bulbasaur being unable to help, as his master was already dead. Ash's body ended its plummit by crashing upon the jagged rocks below. The stone spires impaling his very flesh. His intestine wrapped around the rocks. Blood trailing out of the bullet hole in his head, bits of his brain slipping out.... What a gruesome fate for the would-be "Pokemon Master".  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The church was filled with mourning people. The closed casket layed before them. Ash's closed casket, as his body was too gruesome to look at, thanks to Team Rocket. Misty, dressed in black, her arm in a sling, was crying her heart out. Brock, however, who was leaning on his crutch was simply fuming.  
  
"They killed him..." Brock muttered to himself. "After all we've been through, it had to end like this..."  
  
Gary Oak also attended the funeral, he was standing near Ash's casket, his head lowered. "I'm sorry I made fun of you all that time, Ash. Though you may have not been the best Pokemon trainer from Pallet, you definitely had talent. Goodbye, old friend..."  
  
Ash's mother was in the worst shape, her baby boy was dead! She didn't know what to do. Even with the whole police force of Officer Jennys out looking for Jesse and James, nothing would return things back to the way they were. Her Mr. Mime tried his best to calm her, but it was to no avail. Suddenly, a mysterious man clad in a red armani suit stepped into the church, a Persian at his side. Ash's mother caught sight of him and her eyes narrowed. Storming over to him, she whispered harshly at him.  
  
"So you finally decided to show after all this time?" she asked. "Where have you been? I've had to raise him by myself, and now look!" She started crying even more.  
  
"I've been away on important business." the man in the suit replied. "I'm sorry that I never got a chance to be a part of his life."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Ash's mother protested. "You were never there when you should have been!"  
  
Brock and Misty watched their deceased friend's mother argue with the man.  
  
"Who do you suppose that is?" Brock whispered to Misty.  
  
"Honestly *sniff*, I don't have the slightest idea...." Misty replied.  
  
***  
  
Jesse and James hung on to each other, the electric rat known as Pikachu trapped in a glass ball a few feet away. Meowth was leaning back against a tree humming quietly to himself.  
  
"How can you be over there relaxed?" Jesse yelled at Meowth. "We're on the run from the law and its all your fault!"  
  
"Yeah!" James joined in. "We weren't really going to kill him, just injure him a little. Ow!" Jesse had hit him with her fan.  
  
"Bahh... Da little brat wuz gettin' on my noives." Meowth replied. "How would I know dat dis would happen?"  
  
"They don't exactly cheer in joy when you commit murder, Meowth!" Jesse yelled again. "Now get out of our sight, and our life before I kill YOU!!"  
  
"Now, now, Jesse..." Meowth said nervously. "Don't get too upset, I... I..."  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
Meowth backed up, then ran for it. "Ya haven't hoid da last o' me!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Professor Oak was standing to the left of Ash's casket, as they were about to lower it into the ground. He thought to himself, remembering when Ash first arrived at his laboratory still in his pajamas. It seemed like yesterday that he gave him Pikachu. Pikachu... who wasn't recovered from the site of Ash's horrible death. Team Rocket had must've finally succeeded in capturing it.  
  
Poor Pikachu... Professor Oak thought. I hope we can find you, you must be seriously heartbroken over the loss of Ash. We all are....  
  
Professor Oak's train of thought was soon derailed by Brock and Misty.  
  
"Professor Oak," Brock said. "Me and Misty have been curious, thinking long and hard-"  
  
"Who is that man over there?" Misty interupted, pointing to the man with the Persian. "We saw Ash's mom arguing with him earlier."  
  
Professor Oak looked to where she was pointing, and shook his head. "I'm not sure..."  
  
The man, noting the attention he was receiving, turned away, and disappeared into a grouping of trees.  
  
"Well, Persian, those two bumbling idiots really did it now," he said to his Pokemon. "Once the police arrest them, they'll be cracking down on the rest of Team Rocket. Soon they'll find out about me.... I don't like it one bit!"  
  
***  
  
"What are we gonna do Jesse?" James whined. "The cops think we did it. They'd never suspect Meowth."  
  
"Shut up, James, I'm thinking," Jesse snarled.  
  
Suddenly a broad light shined on them, a woman's voice ringing through a megaphone echoed through the area.  
  
"There they are!" the voice said. "Stay where you are, you're under arrest for the murder of Ash Ketchum!"  
  
Jesse and James' eyes bug wide, they were found! As James grabbed the glass ball that held Pikachu, the two Rocket members scrambled for cover deeper in the forest. Gunfire rang through the forest as the two ran as fast as they could. A bullet hit a tree that was disturbingly near. Suddenly the gunfire stopped as a muffled order echoed again through the forest. Some more words were said from the police that were barely understood by Jesse and James. Ahead they saw sewer pipe leading out of a hillside, big enough for them to fit through. In it they went, crawling quickly, in fear that the cops would find them again.  
  
"Oh Jesse, what are we going to do?" James whined. "We can never go into public again!!"  
  
"Calm down, James," Jesse answered. "After we get Pikachu to the Boss, and tell him what Meowth pulled, we should be on our way into one of his Criminal Protection Programs."  
  
James slowly nodded as he continued to follow his partner through the sewer pipe.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Two shadows crept across the night covered city of Viridian. Before them loomed the Gym, Giovanni's Gym. The Boss would be so pleased that the finally caught that Pikachu they kept promising him, describing that it had more power in its little paw than ten of its own kind. Jesse pulled out the keys, unlocking the doors, allowing them access inside. When they stepped within three feet, a bright floodlight shined on them.  
  
"I've been expecting you two..." Giovanni said in a loud dry tone. "You do know how much trouble you two are in?"  
  
"Uhh..." James stammered.  
  
"A Hell of a lot!" Giovanni yelled. "Because of you two, I and the rest of Team Rocket have to keep a lower profile than usual. A much lower profile....."  
  
"We didn't do it, Boss!!!" James cried.  
  
"Didn't do it, eh?" Giovanni sounded skeptical. "The authorities seem to disagree."  
  
"It was Meowth!" Jesse forced out. "He killed the Twerp, he-"  
  
"QUIET!" Giovanni's voice echoed through the Gym. "Where is Meowth anyway?"  
  
"That's what I'm telling you," Jesse said. "Meowth snatched my gun, and shot Ash through the head. We kicked him out after that."  
  
"So you didn't bring the murdering wretch here?"  
  
"No.... we didn't sir...."  
  
"Very well..." Giovanni stepped into the light. "I'll send scouts out to search for Meowth. He will not go unpunished for this uncalled for behavior. As for you two...." Jesse and James sweatdropped. "You will be releived of duty and placed into one of my protection programs. You can never be seen the way you are in public again."  
  
"Who wears the dress?" James blurted out, Jesse thwapped him with her fan.  
  
"...I'll... let you two decide that among yourselves..." Giovanni gave James an odd look, but shook his head. "Anyway... what is that you have there?"  
  
James lifted up the glass ball he was carrying. "Oh! This is the Pikachu..."  
  
"The Pikachu?" Giovanni walked up and snatched the glass ball. "I see... well... at least you two idiots managed something after what Meowth pulled..." He turned his back to them. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about saving both of your necks and turn you into the police myself, Meowth or no Meowth!"  
  
"Yes Boss, whatever you say Boss," Jesse said, pulling James away. "C'mon..."  
  
Giovanni grinned, he had lost the Mewtwo and gained a Pikachu, who if trained hard enough could help reclaim it. "Hello little friend..." He tapped on the glass. "You're mine now..."  
  
"Pikaaa...." Pikachu said weakly, laying back in the glass ball.  
  
***  
  
"Jesse, does this dress make me look fat?" James was standing there in a white cotten dress, hair died black, bishounen figure looking perfect in the outfit.  
  
"No James, you look fine," as usual of the two, Jesse was taking on the masculine role. She had her hair died blonde, and tied back in a long pony tail that would make Duo jealous. (Forgive me for the Gundam reference, I couldn't resist...) She was applying a fake blonde mustache to he face.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and then it opened, a green haired Rocket poked his head in, a spoke in a voice too discomforting to describe. "You two morons ready yet? The Boss wants you to get out."  
  
"Yes Butch, we're ready." Jesse replied.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Giovanni stared down at Pikachu, a smirk on his lips. The small electric Pokemon was clad in power enhancing armor, looking quite depressed.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt that wall!" Giovanni pointed over to the erect 10' thick, titanium steel wall standing in the center of the room.  
  
"Chu...." the electric mouse turned its head away from the Team Rocket leader.  
  
"You will do as I command!" Giovanni yelled in anger.  
  
"Chu!" the Pokemon turned completely away from the man, taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Blasted Pokemon! Cassidy, Butch, take it back into holding...."  
  
"As you wish, Boss," Cassidy said, and the two Rockets walked over to Pikachu. With ease, Butch picked up the Pokemon, Pikachu had shown little will to harm anything, it was depressed over the death of its master and friend. Stepping out of the room, Butch and Cassidy left Giovanni to himself.  
  
"There must be a way to fix it's disobedience," Giovanni said to himself. "Some way to make this rodent obey my every command....."  
  
***  
  
Misty and Brock were seated at a table in Ash's house. Before them were two melting bowls of ice cream they were slowly eating. Ash's mother was standing over them, trying her best to smile. The strong feeling of emptiness filled them, Ash's death had left them with no feeling of purpose.  
  
"I'm going outside," Brock said, and left Misty with Ash's mother. Alone outside, Brock stared at the sky, grating his teeth. "I'll avenge his death, Team Rocket, you two have gone too far!"  
  
***  
  
"Giovanni!"  
  
"Yes?" the Rocket leader turned around on his chair to face the scientist.  
  
"We have a solution to your problem with the Pikachu."  
  
Giovanni stroked the Persian between the ears. "Do tell..."  
  
"It's simple, we can convert the helmet of the power enhancing armor into a mind control device. All it needs is a bit of rewiring and a few chips."  
  
"Excellent! Do get started."  
  
"As you wish," the scientist turned and left Giovanni's office.  
  
***  
  
The scientist unscrewed the top of the helmet. This would be a bit of work, but then the result would be the total obedience of that Pikachu. Looking over to the rodent as he rewired the circuitry, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the little bugger. Well, time to concentrate on what he was doing, one small error and the mind control probably won't even work at all.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Giovanni smiled to himself, the mind control device had worked. The Pikachu was obeying his every command. And what was more, with the strength enhancing armor, the little rat's powers were enormous. It was possibly strong enough to cripple even the most powerful of opponents. That might have even included the Mewtwo.  
  
Days passed by as Team Rocket trained the the electric rodent to be more powerful. They would go out into to the wild, and swiftly capture the Pokemon they wanted. It was just like the old days when the organization still had the Mewtwo under their control.  
  
Soon it was bank heists, and robbing museums, and just outright choas (hince the title of this fanfiction). The police force couldn't keep up with the anarchy Giovanni and Team Rocket were creating. Buildings were destroyed, people were slaughtered, it seemed as if Team Rocket was trying to establish something. And in fact it was, Giovanni was attempting to conquer Pokemon Island, and then the world.  
  
Soon began the outright attack on Saffron City. There was a posted guard around the area, ready for the attack, but soon came the Rockets, with the mentally controlled Pikachu leading in their Pokemon. The city's guard was utterly annihilated as Team Rocket's Pokemon were more powerful than expected.  
  
Accompanied by Butch and Cassidy, and the Pikachu leading the way, Giovanni marched into Silph Co., the guards and their Pokemon proving to be nothing but a nuisance. Eventually they reached the top office, and the Pikachu blasted open the door.  
  
Promptly, the President of Silph Co. stood up. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you??"  
  
"The name is Giovanni," the leader of Team Rocket said, reaching into his suit's jacket. "Leader of the Viridian Gym, and founder of Team Rocket." The Presidents' eyes went wide as Giovanni pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head. "Any last requests before I put an end to your miserable life?"  
  
The President quivered in his place. "Please... don't... shoot...!"  
  
"Pity, I was hoping it was a request I could give you." He pulled the trigger, and with a loud bang, the President dropped to the floor, a gaping hole in his head, his blood spread across the city view window behind him. Giovanni was now in charge. "Butch, Cassidy, remove his filthy body from my presence, its creating quite a stench...."  
  
"Whatever you say Boss," Butch said in his nerve grating voice. The two partners walked over behind the desk, and they pulled the dead President out of the office by the legs, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
Giovanni left the controlled Pikachu to guard the office's door as he walked over to the window. Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped off some of the blood and bits of bone and brain tissue from the window. He stared out of it, watching his troops push through the city streets. Pokemon Island was his for the taking.  
  
After he established order in Saffron City, Giovanni televised his control across the land. Everywhere, people were stunned. Team Rocket was now a dictatorship! They were all chilled to the bone, things were not good.   
  
In their little hid away home, James looked to Jesse nervously. "Is this what the boss had planned all along?"  
  
Jesse sweatdropped.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Misty and Ash's mother (shall we start calling her Ms. Ketchum?) stared at the television. Ms. Ketchum was lightly balling her fists as she watched Giovanni's announcement. So that's what he was up to all this time. "Business" he said, yeah right. Damn the dirty rotten jerk, damn him to Hell. Looking to Misty, she tried her best to smile. "More ice cream?" A large sweatdrop formed on her head.  
  
"Um.. No thanks Ms. Ketchum," Misty replied, then said, after looking around. "Have you seen Brock? He was here a while ago."  
  
Ms. Ketchum scrunched her nose, where was Brock...?  
  
***  
  
The storekeeper shook his head at the television. "World's going to fuckin' Hell I tell ya." He looked at Brock who was roaming about the kitchen appliances. "Say, ya gonna buy somethin' there?"  
  
Brock acted like he didn't hear the man.  
  
"Umm... take yer time," the shopkeeper said, raising a brow. The 16 year old was frankly creeping him out. Never trust the squinty eyed ones, they're always up to something.  
  
A woman stepped in through the door, and walked up to the shop keeper. She spoke in an alarmingly high voice, almost as if it was forced into that tone. "Do you have any pots and pans...?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah miss," shaking his head, that woman needed to seek speech therapy and quickly. "On the other side of that shelf that that lad over there is browsing through."  
  
"Ooooh! Thanks!" The woman replied, twisting a blue rose into her hair.  
  
The shopkeeper shuddered, the Pokemart was attracting some real weirdos today. Turning back to the television, he watched as troops of Rocket members marched through the Saffron streets. All those red R's on black, it generally creeped him out. Suddenly an "eep" brought his attention back to the two strangers.  
  
The woman hurried back to the counter, sweatdropping like nuts as she seemed to try to avoid Brock. "Uhh... I think I found what I needed!!" The woman showed the shopkeeper a nice looking frying pan.  
  
"That'll be $10.9--"  
  
The woman hurriedly handed him the money, and quickly headed out the door. "Gotta go, my part- I mean husband will be expecting me!!"  
  
The shopkeeper blinked. "Oh-kaaaaaaay!"  
  
"Don't laugh at me, James!"  
  
The shopkeeper looked over to Brock and gasped. The teen was advancing on him weilding a ginsu knife. "Hey kid... put that down!"  
  
"Stop laughing, James," Brock raised the knife, glaring at the shopkeeper. "You killed Ash!!!"  
  
"Gack!! No kid, don't!" a sharp pain went through his chest.   
  
Brock repeatedly stabbed the man, blood dripping to the ground as he chanted: "Die, James, die!" (Insert "Psycho" music here.) Brock chuckled a bit as he stood up from the dead man. He looked around, a demented look in his err... eyes. "Jesse.... James... everywhere... kill them I must... Kill them I must!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Brock lurked within the shadows of Pellet Town, already he had mercilessly killed 3 "Jameses", and 2 "Jesses". He had gone mad, seeing everyone as the two Rocket members. Now he was outside a house, lurking within the bushes. Suddenly a black van drove up to the house, a red "R" painted on the side. Two men dressed in black Rocket uniforms stepped up to the house.  
  
Brock thought about striking, but then they would see him coming. The teenager at least still had some rational thought left.  
  
One of the men rang the bell, it was answered by brunett woman with short hair. The man examined the woman closer, noting the blue roots of the hair. "Get your partner, its time you two leave this place. Now that the Boss has established control over Saffron City, and is stretching his power over Vermilion and Celadon, there's no need for you two to hide anymore."  
  
James nodded, and turned his head to face inside. "Jesse! The Boss is reactivating us...! We're going to Saffron."  
  
Jesse, pulling off the fake mustache hurried to the door. The man didn't bother trying to figure out the two. He simply led them into the back of the van. Jesse and James sat across from each other. They weren't sure if they still wanted to be part of Giovanni's organization. The van started to move after the engine started.  
  
Upon seeing the van start to drive off, Brock jumped out of the bushes, leaping towards the van. He would fly after it, and then use his heat ray vision and supreme strength to destroy it. Unfortunately in his deluded state, Brock didn't realize he couldn't do any of these things, and promptly landed in the street, eating pavement.  
  
The van continued its way to Saffron city. It eventually was gotten word to police about the van. An Officer Jenny in the lead, the police found the van and began chase. James and Jesse sweatdropped, hearing the sirens outside, they knew what it meant. However it seemed that this was expected, for one of the two men in front turned around, and said: "Hope the cops find enough of you two left, suckers!" He then pressed a button and the two men were ejected high into the sky, leaving Jesse and James alone in the moving van.  
  
James started to panic, as the van was heading towards a cliff of all things. He latched onto Jesse who tried her best to stay calm, but was also slipping into panic as well. The van then flew off the cliff, they were going to die! They were going to die!!  
  
***  
  
Giovanni reclined behind his desk, a devious smile on his lips. He was tired of keeping those two idiot under his protective shrowd, so he decided that their deaths would do quite nicely. Jesse and James were a burden he endured long enough.  
  
His speaker buzzed, and then a woman's voice said: "Someone to see you, Sir."  
  
Giovanni pressed the com's button and replied with: "Send them in."  
  
The door opened and the two van drivers stepped in.  
  
"Did you see to their deaths?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Yes Sir, we sent those two fucking idiots off a cliff just like you asked," one man replied.  
  
"Good, now on to my next plan of motivation," Giovanni pet the Persian as it climbed onto his lap.  
  
"What's that, Sir?"  
  
"Recapturing the Mewtwo...."  
  
Author's Note: No, this story isn't finished yet, I still have a lot of work to do. But that's as much as I have so far. MSTers, wait until I finish the story before you riff it. 'Kay? ^.^ Thanks. 


End file.
